nanasawashoujofandomcom-20200214-history
Schera Zade
Shera Zade, or Schera Zade as is commonly translated, is the protagonist of The Girl Who Ate a Death God. Born and raised in a farming village, she could not work due to lack of strength, and therefore could not eat. This endless cycle turned her into a scrawny, useless girl who was abandoned when mercenaries in the guise of the Yuuz Royal Army of the Yuuz Kingdom attacked her village. Although she was considered a burden, she did not care. She only cared about her insatiable appetite. She desired to be full. A Death God was attracted to this desire and the torrent of emotions she was feeling at the time. During the last moments of her life it attempted to reap the rage that came from having her final meal taken from her, her desire to kill the man who took her food away, and the feelings of resignation, despair, lamentation, and misery that mingled within her for so long.Episode 00: Let's Eat.Chapter 00: I have begun eating. And so, Shera killed the man with a ferocious bite to his neck and feasted upon the Death God who possessed him. She took up the reaper's scythe as her own and slaughtered all of the mercenary imposters from the Royal Capital Liberation Army in her village, confiscated a Liberation Army flag, and bringing with her ten of the thirty heads to the Royal Army stationed at Antigua Castle, joining the Royal Army as a new recruit.Episode 1: Bread is goodChapter 1: Bread is Delicious Appearance Shera Zade is a scrawny, short girl with almost no curves to speak of. She keeps her black hair short, in line with military regulations. Casually, she wears the white military uniform of the Yuuz Kingdom Royal Army. In battle, she wears black form-fit plate armor with a red cardigan underneath. On her shoulders the white raven of her cavalry unit is adorned. She is rarely seen without her gigantic, unwieldy-looking scythe that she secured from the Death God she consumed. The scythe itself is taller than she is, and the blade is incredibly sharp and heavy. Due to her tendency to be brutalize her enemies, she is often covered in blood and gore after a battle. Her allies are often captivated by fear and awe when she uses her scythe, and she is aptly compared to a reaper in the flesh by friend and foe alike. Personality Shera loves to eat. She loves food of all kinds, even those that others find unappetizing, and her number one goal in life is eat until she is full. Her appetite is insatiable, though, and she never seems to be able to fill her stomach. When Shera is presented with a truly delicious meal, she eats slowly in order to properly savor it, often taking an hour or more to eat. She especially loves eating with her companions and often states that eating with everyone makes food taste better. On the other hand, she absolutely hates being interrupted while she is eating when the interruption does not pertain to the meal at hand, going so far as to threaten those that interrupt her meal with death.Episode 4: Red meat pies are good.Chapter 10: An Extravagant Meal is Considerably Delicious Although Shera loves all food, she does have some preferences. She prefers the native red apple of the Yuuz Kingdom to the green apple, for example.Episode 7: Red apples seem to look more delicious. She carries beans or other snacks with her at all times to occupy herself with if she ever feels the slightest bit hungry, and she has an incredible weakness for sweets and extremely tasty foods. Outside of food, Shera is rather nonchalant, caring only about her next meal. Her goal for joining the military is to slaughter the Liberation Army and eat until she is full. When interacting with others in a casual situation she is often mischievous and jokes around the majority of the time. Long meetings bore her to tears and she has difficulty concentrating, and she has little respect for military regulations, often doing what she feels is best despite being told otherwise. She is often correct in her assessment and plan of action in most situations. When being lectured or when she is bored in a military meeting, she will attempt to sneak food into her mouth. She is often successful, much to her colleagues' chagrin. When she gains subordinates that later become Death's Cavalry, she treats them as her family, sharing her food and eating together with them. She puts herself at equal standing with her men, refusing to ever send them out to die to save her own skin. Shera always takes the vanguard of her unit, charging into the enemy with abandon. Her prowess, bravery, and monstrous skill inspires her allies to follow her anywhere and represents death for her enemies and all who stand against her. In battle, her ability to lead comes from watching and learning from her superiors, and her confidence and firm hand keep her subordinates in their right mind.Episode 6: Chocolates are sweet and delicious. Shera absolutely despises anyone that affiliates with the Liberation Army, and is completely merciless when dealing with them. When she is looking for information from hostages, she doesn't hesitate for a split second to kill an uncooperative hostage if there are more that can give her the information she is looking for. In battle, Shera will play with her enemies or slaughter them mercilessly, often taunting them in the midst of battle before overwhelming them with the weight of her blows. She has a tendency to strike fear into her enemies by smiling or even outright laughing in the middle of battle. People that betray her, abandon her, or take her food away are promised a painful death by her hand. Such enemies are traitors in the Liberation Army, Diener, Vander, and Octavio. "Death always keeps her promises."Chapter 34: Second Helpings Abilities Impossible Strength: Shera's main weapon weighs enough that two fit men from the military struggle when lifting and moving it, but Shera handles this massive weapon as if it was a twig. With her strength and this weapon, she can vertically cut a fully-armored man and horse cleanly in two with a single swing. She can also throw it hard enough to cleave a man in two from a far distance, and then still sink itself far enough into a tree that it stays put. She can also throw it high into the air and catch it without effort, even when starving and on the brink of death.Chapter 33: I'm Done Eating Endless Endurance: Shera can fight as long as she needs to without feeling tired, but as soon as battle is over, she is wracked with incredible hunger. She can also fight at full strength through grievous wounds and on the brink of death. Ability Conferment: Shera's subordinates share a large portion of her power and become unafraid of death, often basking in it. They are fearless and can fight at full strength with multiple fatal wounds. She also acts as a beacon, allowing her direct subordinates to find her even in the dead of night with nothing to guide them. Aura of Fortune and Misfortune: Those that wrong Shera always seem to meet a grizzly end, either by her own hand or by some unfortunate circumstance. In contrast, those that treat her well are seemingly blessed with fortune or fulfill their desires before their deaths. Immortality: After consuming a second death god during the siege of Cyrus Fortress, Shera becomes immortal. The specifics of her immortality are unknown, but it is clear that she does not age. Reapers' Shadows: After Shera consumes the second death god, she gains the ability to manifest their aspects. These aspects can attack with her and intimidate her enemies. Weapons Death's Scythe: Shera's scythe is a grim weapon of massive weight. It is taller than she is, and weighs enough that two fit men from the military would struggle to even lift it off the ground. Needless to say, Shera handles the weapon as if it is light as a feather, spinning and twirling it faster than the human eye can track. The weapon itself is indestructible and inspires dread in her enemies. Sickles: Shera often hides small sickles by her waist that she uses to quickly take down targets at range. She uses them to decisively take the life of commanding officers in the throng of a melee, or to snipe targets at great range. Her abnormal strength and speed allows her to throw them faster than the human eye can see. Shera is deadly accurate with these sickles: she can easily target open vital areas on moving opponents, and even hit a small target such as the gap between the armor and helmet, all while her prey is retreating on horseback.Chapter 9: Grass is Also Occasionally Delicious Trivia *Shera's full noble name, Shera Zade, is based off the character Scheherazade from One Thousand and One Nights Category:Yuuz Kingdom